Idiosyncrasy
by haikeria
Summary: Meet Aria, a girl who possesses the strength of a fanalis and the feat of being a dungeon-conqueror. During her travel, Aria readily volunteers as a physician to heal a certain Prince of Kou and the Magi. Originally, the only thing she wanted to do was to travel freely and heal injured people, but she isn't so sure why the Prince is suddenly persistent with her staying next to him.
1. 1ST PATIENT: the scarred young man

**1ST PATIENT: the scarred young man (1)**

❄︎ ❄︎ ❄︎

A hooded figure quickly ran along a narrow pathway within Rakushou, her breathing labored as she quickly navigated her way, her attention seemingly stuck on the colossal palace that lay in front of her, not too far away. The closer she got to the palace, the more she could smell the scent of blood permeating throughout the air. Gritting her teeth, the figure harshly took off her hood, letting her long magenta colored hair flow freely behind her. The fresh wind and air seemed to lessen the heat that was radiating off from her body. Her mustard green eyes shining with determination, the female forced her already numb leg to run faster, feeling adrenaline pump more and more into her already agitated body.

A bit more.

 _Just a little bit more…!_

At last, the female emerged from the narrow streetways and stepped into the wide public square, filled with rubbles and soldiers. The worried expression that she had on her face all along deepened a little. Glancing around, she felt saddened that some were already dead, but she also reveled in the fact that most of the soldiers were alive. Forgetting how tired her body was, the female once again dove straight into the chaotic scene in front of her, mindful not to step on any rubbles.

Her eyes were still glued to the palace that had puffs of smoke emerging from the exploded area.

—

Meanwhile, the soldiers near the palace were ordering each other to clean the mess. It was quite saddening to think that they were forced to clean the rubbles first, when their injured comrades were slowly dying. No doctor was here to inspect the injury, they were left on their own to treat themselves, but they had no medical kits to help themselves. They wished somebody came along to help them... It was shameful to have weak thoughts, but their bodies and minds were too strained to stay strong. While thinking like so, the soldiers sluggishly moved, their attention, however, quickly shifting to the quick footsteps that were heading towards their way. Turning around the soldiers saw a magenta haired female was running towards them. Bodies tensing in nervousness, the soldiers who had enough energy to at least lift up their weapons stepped out, pointing their respective weapons to the female.

"Who are you?!" One of the soldiers yelled out, pointing his sword towards the female who halted just in front of them. Her breathing just as labored as they were, and the soldiers watched as the female just blinked, trying to calm her breathing down. Her eyes glanced upwards at the palace, then returned her gaze back to the public square.

They flinched when at last, the female clapped her hands together, her expression turning apologetic and worried.

"Oh! I'm sincerely sorry. I must have been too tired to think!" The female exclaimed, her face flushing in embarrassment. Her hand quickly rose to tidy up her rather messy hair, taking out a pin to stay put her long strands. The soldiers, however, didn't let down their guard, eyes glaring cautiously as they watched the female in front of them with suspicion. "I'm Aria, and I'm a physician!" The female — Aria — exclaimed once again when she was done with calming down her hair.

"And also, I'm here to volunteer as a physician!" The female chirped, her face still flushed.

The soldiers quirked an eyebrow at Aria's introduction, but nonetheless finally let their guard down, for they were too tired. She looked young and weak, so if she had tried to do any suspicious act, three or four soldiers would be enough to suppress her. While concluding their thoughts like so, the soldiers all let out a groan, falling down in fatigue. Somehow, the appearance of this girl made their entire body relaxed.

Meanwhile, Aria, upon seeing the soldiers, frowned in concern, her head looking around to find out that all other soldiers were either like the soldiers in front of her, or even worse: She saw several soldiers on the verge of death. Biting her lips, the magenta haired female thought fast, shifting through all of the choices she had. Really, her primary goal was to get inside the palace to heal one deeply injured man, but now that she had seen this, she couldn't bring herself to ignore these people. From the first place, the reason why she came here was to because of the explosion that came from the palace. It wasn't like she had come here with no reason: She had to save people in the palace!

If she were to fully heal each every member of the soldiers here, it would take sleepless weeks. As much as she wanted to take time in doing so, Aria knew she didn't have that much time. So, she finally decided to rely on the powers of a rather special being. It seemed like the explosion luckily didn't spread to fire...So she guessed she had a tiny little time to spare.

" _Beleth!"_

As Aria exclaimed, the pin that was pinned behind her shone brightly, an eight-pointed star symbol shining brightly as a warm zephyr suddenly brew amongst the chaotic public square. Comforting aura engulfed each and every member of the soldiers as they watched in awe as their wounds healed. They turned their attention to the female in front of them, smiling warmly.

Once the zephyr stopped and soldiers were fully healed, they all watched Aria in silence.

"Are you all okay? I hope Beleth did a good job in taking care of the injury…" The magenta haired female worriedly spoke, looking around to check if her magic had affected all of the soldiers she intended to heal. "Please, although your wounds have healed, please don't strain yourself too much," she continued, smiling brightly upon realizing that everyone was healed.

Silence was loaded for a short period of time as all of a sudden, all of the soldiers broke out into a loud cheer. They all ran towards Aria, thanking her for curing them, smiling genuinely in happiness and gratitude. The soldier's mind filled with happiness as most of them happily thought of returning to his or her family, proudly showing them their uninjured body.

Upon the gratitude she received, Aria, too, smiled even more brightly than before, giving them her megawatt smile. It made her extremely happy to see them so thankful. This was the reason why she helped people out: She absolutely loved seeing happiness overriding the sad expression the injured or sick people had. Shaking each and every one of the soldier's hands, Aria momentarily forgot about her mission of trying to hurry up and save the ones in the palace, smiling brightly as her mind focused on the happy expressions the soldiers gave her.

Too immersed in the situation, Aria didn't quite notice one of the soldiers escaping into the palace while using the chance.

* * *

The aftermath of the battle between Gyokuen was just _mindblowingly_ great. Hakuryuu watched with labored breath as he looked around the destroyed interior of the inner sanctuary. With labored breath, he looked around at the splatter of blood and at the unconscious forms of Li Seiryuu and Shuu Kokuhyou, the thought of finally defeating Gyokuen seeping into his mind. Despite his fatigue and injury, the thought made him indescribably happy, but at the same time, indescribably... _empty._

 _Whatever._ Hakuryuu looked at his injured body, then to Judar who was also complaining mildly about his injuries. To be honest, at this point, Hakuryuu was decently surprised at his body for enduring such heavy injury. Blood continued to escape from the injury, wetting his clothes and falling to the ground, forming a rather large pool. He wondered why Zagan wasn't specialized in healing despite the fact that he was a life magic djinn. He winced as his thoughts bounced around all over the place, his brain unable to logically order them.

One moment he was thinking about Hakuyuu and Hakuren, and then at the next moment, his mind was wondering when would the doctor come. Hakuryuu winced at the randomness of his thoughts and slightly turned around when he heard haste footsteps coming toward his way.

"P-Prince Hakuryuu!" One soldier hastily entered, almost tripping over one of the rubbles.

Hakuryuu and Judar both raised their eyebrows at this, wondering what made this soldier so panicked. The mental checklist Hakuryuu had was sure that there weren't any enemies he had abided to kill...At least for now. So, what was going on?

The soldier, taking the sign of Hakuryuu's eyebrows raised at him as giving him the permission to speak, started to ramble about a girl at the public square. Hakuryuu, trying his best to understand what the soldier was trying to say, just ended up frowning while closing his eyes as he conclusively didn't understand a single thing. He knew that it was something simple, but his mind was too tired to comprehend even the simplest things. His gaze was turning fuzzy — he must have lost too much blood. He heard Judar say something to soldier, but then again, that too, fell on deaf's ears as Hakuryuu just dully watched all the blood that had pooled under his body.

Just then, it was the surprised cry that the soldier gave out that brought Hakuryuu back to the present world. He heard Judar's faintly surprised cry, which further sparked his interest. Sluggishly opening his eyes, Hakuryuu felt his heart drop to the ground when he caught a flash of magenta colored hair — the trademark hair color of the fanalis clan. _Was that...?_ All of the fuzziness in his head cleared as an image of a young fanalis girl he loved flashed across his mind, his eyes widening in shock. His heart began to thump wildly, both in excitement and dread. Millions of thoughts ran across his mind, ranging from the excitement of her possibly coming over to check upon him to the dread of making her see the despicable state he was in. After all, he had killed his mother. Who would even care for such man? But, Hakuryuu smiled a little cynically to himself at the small spark of hope still flickering amongst the waves of negative thoughts.

Unfortunately...Or fortunately, perhaps, all those thoughts vanished away when a pair of bright, mustard green eyes met with his own heterochromic ones instead of the magenta colored eyes he was expecting so see. His heart dropped once again in disappointment, but his mind reveled in the fact that "she" didn't come.

The cloak she had around herself hid what she was wearing, but with her hood off, Hakuryuu was able to see the surprised expression of the female, her eyes fixated on both him and Judar. He then wondered how she could enter the palace so easily when there would have been guards and soldiers what was protecting the palace gate. Maybe she was a skilled person? He didn't know. He didn't want to think. He felt a sense of guiltiness when he looked at her upright and bright mustard green eyes. It was like seeing Alibaba, and Hakuryuu didn't like the fact that looking at this female reminded the blonde haired man.

" _Oh!_ "

His thoughts were interrupted when the female in front of her exclaimed, causing both Judar and Hakuryuu to slightly flinch at the surprised — and possibly delighted? — tone the female exclaimed.

"There you were! The scarred young man!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: ...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Okay, everyone, put that stone down, I'm ready to apologize. ㅠㅁㅠ Everyone, I'm so sorry for posting another story when I'm supposed to freaking update "Dearest Friend"! To be completely, honest, I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what I should to with the formatting of the story...Plus, the load of assignments I had for the past two weeks didn't help me with writing AT ALL. I'm on a short one week vacation at the moment, so I would probably update another chapter of Dearest Friend within this week. Pinky promise!**_

 _ **And as for this story, I just wanted to let it out from my head because, I honestly love Hakuryuu. He's my favorite character in the world of Magi. I just love how he tries to stay strong when in reality, his mind is almost basically as soft as a tofu. Not to mention, I love it when he turns...I dunno, dark? XD Anyways, as always, I apologize for any grammatical, spelling or choppy storyline issues here, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of the second series of**_ ** _{ alis propriis volat }! Favs and reviews are always welcomed with a big heart! :)_**


	2. 2ND PATIENT: quality bonding time (1)

**2ND PATIENT: quality bonding time**

❄︎ ❄︎ ❄︎

 _"There you were! The scarred young man!"_

Judar watched with a dumbfounded expression as the female beamed at the two, while Hakuryuu still seemed rather shook by her appearance. Aria, realizing that the navy haired man — yes, the scarred one — wasn't looking at her, tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Why was he avoiding her gaze? While letting the question wander around her mind like so, Aria took a step forward to approach to the two, her attention quickly shifting to a wounded soldier that was standing several steps beside her. Shifting the attention to the soldier, a worried expression etched across her face as she examined the wounds of the soldier.

"Strange, I thought _Beleth_ healed all the soldier's wounds out there…Were you perhaps hiding somewhere?" Aria inquired, a thoughtful look flashing across her face for a second before it disappeared. The wounds weren't as bad as the two figures in front of her, so Aria figured using Beleth once more to heal the wounds of the soldier won't do much harm.

Ignoring the looks the two men in front of her gave her, Aria smiled warmly at the soldier, placing a hand on his particularly badly injured wound.

" _Beleth,"_ she called out once again, the pin behind her back shining as warm light emitted out from her hands, instantly healing the injury the soldier had. Too immersed in her work, Aria didn't — or couldn't — notice the amused look the men had in front of her.

Shifting his attention to Hakuryuu, Judar nudged the said man, gaining an irritated glare from the prince. Pointing his chin to the magenta haired girl, Judar leaned in, whispering some interesting facts he found about her. Kudos to him for being the Magi!

"That chick," he started, amusement filling his voice. "She's not only 'half-fallen,' but she also conquered two dungeons!"

Upon Judar's remark, Hakuryuu's still confused mind finally snapped awake, his attention quickly shifting back to the female in front of him. Looking at her still gave him the uncomfortable pang in his chest, but he managed to ignore it, the thought of the female in front of him being a dungeon conqueror giving him a spark of hope that she could — if he did it well, that is — become part of his military strength. Half-Fallen, two dungeons. He didn't know what the ability of the other djinn was, but with her one djinn having the ability to heal others, that alone was enough. Judar and Hakuryuu watched in silence as the comforting light disappeared, the soldier looking at his completely healed arm, flashing Aria a genuinely grateful smile. However, his smile quickly morphed into an awkward one as the soldier shifted his attention from the female in front of her to the two men standing behind her, watching the female intently…With a smirk. _Sweet lord,_ he knew instantly it would be wise for him to get out quickly. Hastily giving Aria a quick gratitude, the soldier exited out, leaving Aria to wonder what made him suddenly so urgent.

 _Right._ The female finally remembered about the two men in front of her, turning around to flash them a bright smile. Never knowing what the two men were thinking, Aria just calmly bowed, further proceeding to take off her cloak and raise both of her arms to reassure the two that she had no weapons. The only thing she had with her was a brown bag.

Opening her mouth again, Aria planned to introduce herself first, just to make them reassured, but then closed her lips upon seeing the amount of blood that the navy haired man was bleeding. Her eyes shifted to the trembling legs the navy haired male had, pain pricking her heart as she could imagine how hard would it be for him to even stay conscious. The magenta haired female stepped closer to the duo, causing them to step back subconsciously. Ignoring them stepping back, Aria proceeded to walk towards Hakuryuu, taking out several rolls of bandage, ointments, and other medical materials.

Once she was close enough, Aria first scrutinized Judar, nodding her head after a second or so.

" _Beleth_ ," she called out for the third time of the day, watching as warm light surrounded Judar's scratches and cuts, healing them instantly. The said black haired Magi whistled, giving Aria a hard smack on her back as he even felt his fatigue disappearing.

"Damn, you're pretty skilled, aren't cha?"

Aria only laughed, briefly thanking him before she shifted her attention back to Hakuryuu. She glanced around, searching for a blanket of some sort to help her treat the poor man. However, when she found none, Aria sighed gently, quickly untying her belt as she took off the first layer of her kimono-like clothing. The black obi came off, and Aria kneeled down and laid the said cloth flat on the ground, instructing Hakuryuu to lie down on it, watching as the said man gritted his teeth and stepped back.

"I," he started, glaring down at Aria as he wheezed. "Don't, _need your help_!" He exclaimed, pointing his broken spear towards the said female.

Silence was loaded in the scene, and Aria just watched Hakuryuu with her own mustard green eyes. She wondered why he was so vehemently opposed to getting others to help him, when he looked so unstable. To make the matters worse, he was severely injured! Her gaze momentarily shifted to the pool of blood that Hakuryuu was currently stepping on. She was surprised that he was still conscious: He had lost so much blood, and here he was, standing with his own two feet! Heart pricking in pain, biting her lips, Aria looked up at Hakuryuu, _pleading_ to let her treat him.

Looking at the eyes Aria gave to her, Hakuryuu grinded his teeth, anger boiling up as he felt as if she was patronizing him. His mind screamed at him to stop being such a jerk, but Hakuryuu ignored the voice, used to rejecting other's help. He didn't need it. He was fine dealing his own problems. However, despite his resolve, Hakuryuu staggered when his vision faltered for a split moment, the world around him going out of balance. He barely caught himself from falling backwards by relying on his polearm. _Dammit_. Hakuryuu swore under his breath, feeling his vision starting to fade away. His body felt extremely heavy, and he couldn't properly hear what was the magenta haired female was speaking in front of him. He could see that she had a panicked look in her face, yabbering something to him, but Hakuryuu couldn't properly figure out her words: the world felt like it was fading out.

Unable to prop himself anymore, Hakuryuu collapsed, his figure barely caught by Aria. Lifting his heavy eyelids back up, Hakuryuu sent her the best glare he could muster, muttering quietly to stop patronizing him. He felt Aria speaking back, but couldn't hear what she said, as his conscious slipped into complete darkness. The grip he had in grabbing the polearm loosened, the said weapon falling down with a loud clank.

Finding that Hakuryuu had been rendered unconscious, Aria felt color drain from her face as she quickly leaned against his chest, colors returning back to her face as she realized that he was still alive.

As if his weight was nothing, Aria gently lay Hakuryuu on the cloth, getting to work right away. She didn't notice the incredulous look Judar gave her, unable to believe that she had just lifted up a man lot taller and fitter than her.

'The fuck is this chick?' The male thought, his nose scrunching up. First she barged in, then she showed off her djinn's healing ability, then she approached towards them, then she bowed, and then she argued a bit (or can it even be called as arguing?) with Hakuryuu when he refused to get treated. Was was it that she had said? Right, something about trying to help him as a duty of physician? He didn't really remember it.

His attention shifting to the female who was quickly undressing Hakuryuu, Judar watched her do her work, leaning onto his staff.

"Hey, why aren't you healing him with your…Bell…Beleth?" Judar inquired behind her, The black haired magi frowned when Aria didn't answer, too focused on peeling off the blood-drenched clothing that was sticking to his deep wounds. His hand reached out to harshly grab the magenta haired female's shoulder, only to have his hand grab air as Aria leaned down just in time, taking out several antiseptics from her bag. Oblivious to what just happened, Aria hastily continued, occasionally glancing at Hakuryuu with a worried expression as the said navy haired male, despite being unconscious, let out a weak groan as the antiseptic disinfected his wounds. Aria watched Hakuryuu with a worried expression, knowing that the pain was probably horrendously painful.

Meanwhile, Judar looked at his hand, irritation bubbling inside as he glared at Aria. _How dare she ignore him!_ Out of spite, Judar clicked his tongue and switched his attention to Aria's bag, snatching it away as he rummaged through the contents of it. His eyes lit up as he found a kard[1] dagger, the symbolic eight-pointed star sign etched at the base of the blade.

"Is this your other djinn?" Judar inquired, causing Aria to turn her head around. She watched Judar with a rather surprised look, and Judar smirked triumphantly at her, liking the expression she had on her face.

"Oh, my. How did you figure that out?" She inquired, her eyes shifting back to the task in front of her. She waited for Judar to answer as she applied some ointments to Hakuryuu's wounds, proceeding to wrap it up with rolls of bandage.

Satisfied with her work, Aria smiled happily, placing a hand on Hakuryuu's cheeks as she whispered the name of Beleth once and for all, watching as the small scars here and there disappear on his face. The pale complexion of his face returned with its color, and Aria smiled in relief as Hakuryuu's body became relaxed, his grimacing expression turning into that of a peaceful one.

She turned around when she heard Judar's voice again, this time, able to fully devote her attention to the black haired man in front of her. She wondered briefly for a moment why their clothing looked so different, when they seemed like, well, _friends_. Oh well, Aria dismissed her thoughts quickly, concluding that clothing didn't really matter anyways.

"Damn well I should know," Judar started, holding the kard dagger in front of him as he inspected the weapon. "I'm a Magi after all!"

 _Oh, wow. That was new._

Aria's eyes widened as she heard the title, disbelief flashing across her eyes as she looked at Judar. He was the Magi? Her mind whirled back to a past event, when a certain Magi told about how there were four Magi's in total: himself, the one in Reim Empire; the other in Kou Empire; and the other in…No specific country at all. So…since she was in Kou Empire right now, and since she was facing that Magi, the man in front of her must be the one "he" was talking about!

"Oh! I know you!" When her thoughts reached that far, Aria's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement, subconsciously pointing a finger at him as she watched Judar cocked his eyebrows at her.

"You do?" He inquired back, tossing back her kard.

Catching the said weapon with ease, Aria nodded, her attention shifting to it. Judar frowned when she didn't answer to his question again, exasperation filling his senses. _Great_. He was starting to think he was facing someone who had concentration problems.

"Yeah…" Aria finally replied, glancing back to Hakuryuu, then back to the weapon in front of her. "Um, I know this is quite random, but do you know his room?" Aria inquired, finally looking up at Judar. She smiled apologetically when Judar glared at her. She could almost see that he was getting pissed off at her absentmindedness.

Sighing in annoyance, Judar roughly scratched the back of his head, clicking his tongue. "You better damn well answer my questions within a second when I tell you where Hakuryuu's room is."

Aria frantically nodded, smiling gratitude. "Pinky promise!"

Judar waved his hand dismissively, leaning onto his staff as Aria scrambled to her feet, packing up her possessions. He yawned as the magenta haired female stood up, the kard still held in her hands. _Man, it was starting to get boring quickly._ While thinking like so, Judar closed his eyes briefly, his eyes snapping back open when Aria called out the name of her second djinn.

" _Haagenti!"_

 _Just kidding, it is starting to get fun quickly!_ Smirking, Judar watched as water appeared from under the cloth Hakuryuu was lying down upon, the pillar of water sturdily supporting his unconscious body that lay above the cloth Aria had laid out before.

He watched as Aria turned around, smiling bashfully.

"Alrightie. I'm ready!" She exclaimed, trotting over to him. The pillar of water followed behind her, Hakuryuu's unconscious form also following along.

 _What a weird girl._ Judar thought, leaning away from his staff. A yawn escaped from his lips again. She was the conqueror of life and water djinn — both of them rather strong, Judar noticed — and she was half fallen.

 _Wait._

Judar stopped in the middle of his tracks, a wide smirk etching across his lips as his eyes brightened. Half-fallen. That meant he could so something to her. As in, fully manipulating her into being their side! _I'm a genius!_ Judar thought, his face beaming. He didn't know what would Hakuryuu think about the idea, but Judar was pretty that he would consent with his idea.

Meanwhile, as Judar stopped, Aria stopped too, peering at the said black haired magi. She cocked her head to the side when she saw his wide smile. Did he remember something good? As she was about to ask him what was wrong, Judar turned around, slapping Aria's back harshly.

Surprised, Aria let out a yelp, looking at Judar with wide eyes, Judar still looking at her with a bright smile. Unaware what was the man in front of her was thinking, Aria nonetheless smiled too, still confused about why he was smiling.

"Hey," Judar started, opening his eyes. His ruby red iris stared deep into Aria's mustard green ones. "What's your name?" If he was going to use her, he had better start to get to know her. He didn't know how long this female was going to stay with them, but Judar was going to damn make sure he would succeed in Hakuryuu making a new "buddy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm realizing that I'm horrible at keeping promises. Yeah, it's totally Monday, and I totally updated Dearest Friend. FML to the max! Okay, to be completely honest and to blabber some excuses, I was really, really, really busy trying to study for the upcoming SAT tests and all that shit. Also, I'm still stuck on writing the same episode right now on Dearest Friend. Greeeeaaat. I know I'm ranting here, but to everyone who reads this episode, I'm really sorry for not updating Dearest Friend...I'll try my very, very best to do it sometime next week. Pinky promise. Like, really.**_

 _ **Oh, and also, time for footnotes!**_

 _ **[1]: A kard is a type of dagger that was used in Persia during the 18th century and before. Search up wikipedia for more info, but I just placed a footnote just in case :)**_

 _ **As always, I'm sorry for the possible grammatical/spelling errors within the episode! Not to mention the choppy af storyline...ㅠㅁㅠ**_

 _ **Welp, I'm going to stop ranting for now and go back to studying! My test is in less than three days! Yay! Y'all, have a great day/night and see you guys soon...Hopefully in the new episode of Dearest Friend!**_


End file.
